


Ficlets/Drabbles

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Original characters - Fandom, Steven Universe - Fandom, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlets, Fluff, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Short Stories, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Just a bunch of assorted ficlets. I don't feel like writing a whole lot lately. The tags and mini summaries /will/ be included in the notes though. Want me to write about something specific or give me a prompt? Comment below! <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jaspis|Fluff|Ficlet
> 
> Jasper and Lapis spend time together. Their relationship grows even stronger.

Nestled close toward Lapis, Jasper smiled softly as she remained cuddled against her lover. After waking up in the barn during a small yet rough night, she honestly felt so... fresh. And her nap was amazing as well. Nonetheless, Jasper remained cuddled against Lapis.

"Jasper..."

Lapis pushed against the large quartz before she pursed her lips. Groaning quietly and pressing her face against Jasper's warm bust, she huffed quietly and sighed afterward. Stars, why was her lover always so... affectionate? It was nice, of course, but she didn't appreciate the fact that Jasper was /always/ waking her up. It was at least nice to have someone to care for her so much though.

"How did you sleep? Looks like you're still tired," Jasper yawned, purring a bit afterward. Softly, she started to stroke Lapis' hair after moving her paw a bit and keeping close to the blue gem. A contented sigh escaped the quartz's large frame before she leaned down to kiss the top of Lapis' blue head.

"Good until you started rubbing against me like some sort of horny brute. Oh, wait."

"Thanks for the compliment. I appreciate it, Lappy," Jasper laughed before she heard Lapis giggling and snorting against her chest. Aw. How cute.

As the two continued to cuddle, Lapis wrapped her arms around Jasper and pulled her face away only to lean up and kiss the brute. Snickering softly, she pressed her head underneath Jasper's chin. 

"No problem, Assper."

Once again, the two lovers started to laugh. Stars, today was going to be a good day...


	2. The Mage and the Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thing that I wanted to get out and test out my Merlin and Escanor.

“And you wrote this, correct?”

“Mhm. I did. For you, ma’am,” Escanor proudly stated, adjusting his glasses on his face. 

A small smile remained on his face while he kept his hands to himself. Of course Escanor didn’t want to intrude into Merlin’s personal space. Not unless she asked! So Escanor stood quietly, his hands in front of him and clasped near his abdomen. Instead of speaking, he decided to politely await for a response from the woman who he dearly loved.  
Merlin continued to read the poem for a brief moment before she warmly smiled and looked toward Escanor. 

“I very much appreciate it, Escanor.”

With that, Merlin leaned over and gently pecked Escanor's cheek, causing the man to have his face flush a dark shade of red. Maybe today was going to be his best day ever!


	3. Arranging the Blocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper learns how to play Tetris and seems to be rather good at it. Maybe quartzes have such natural reflexes to arrange these blocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never to be finished honestly

It had taken a while for Jasper and Lapis to finally settle in but they managed to do so. They had their own home now. It was in the far side of Beach City where no one really resided- it was practically out of Beach City but it was the ideal place to live. It was close to the forest, close to the stores, and close to the hospital. Thus, it was the ideal place to live for the couple. Especially for their gemlings- it was not too close to any roads and there were no dangers around so they couldn’t get hurt!   
Settling into the abode took a while, however. Jasper had to learn how to counterfeit money which took relatively long but in the end, she managed to pay off her loans and bought things for the abode which Lapis helped transport. Bathtub, a shower, mats, paint, household decorations, and much more. It felt like forever until the abode had been fixed up and made into a nice space.   
It also felt like forever since Jasper had any entertainment. Though she knew her gemlings would probably get mad, she was bound to silently steal their gaming console. After all, she was curious on how it worked. Plus- she had nothing to do! It had been raining all day and of course, Lapis was outside with the gemlings stomping in puddles. Not a thing for quartzes- not unless there was mud of course. Thus, Jasper started to silently play a game, sitting on the floor of the room where her offspring normally slept.   
Hearing the door creak open, Jasper didn’t dare move. Her eyes were glued to the screen- how long had she been sitting there and playing the game, anyway? For a while, probably. After all, she seemed to be getting quite good at this Tetris game. Maybe she had been playing it in secret.

“You look like you’re havin’ fun there,” Lapis hummed softly, standing behind the quartz and staring at the screen with a small smile.  
“Shh. Concentrating,” she murmured.


	4. Children of the Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Ryu had lived with his father, since birth, his father wanted him to become a hunter. Like all foxmen. However, Ryu wasn’t interested in hunting. He was more interested in the botany of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small story that I wrote for someone; all characters belong to me respectfully

During the winter, the plants never bloomed. There was nothing to look forward to. Gardening was done with in the winter. Not many flowers bloomed in the fall. The summer and spring seasons were Ryu’s most favourite of them all. Why? Because, like a secluded oddball, he enjoyed gardening. Not exactly normal for someone like him, either.

Ever since he was young, Ryu had never socialized with anyone. When he went to school, no one wanted to be around him. Everyone wanted to stay away from Ryu. It wasn’t because he was the son of a foxman. It was because he never stopped talking about plants. Anything doing with them, he seemed to talk about. Nothing ever stopped him from chatting about them either. Even when he was all alone in his home, he always talked about his plants. 

All of his work in school consisted of anything related to plants. Doodles, projects, and practically everything possible. Anything that had doings with plants, Ryu seemed to ace it. He practically knew every single plant like the back of his orange furred hand.

This didn’t impress his father. At all. Ever since Ryu had lived with his father, since birth, his father wanted him to become a hunter. Like all foxmen. However, Ryu wasn’t interested in hunting. He was only interested in becoming a botanist. He was mellow. Relaxed. Calm. Despite the fact his father was harsh on him for this, Ryu didn’t care.

When his father was on his deathbed, Ryu was still upset about how his father yearned for him to become a hunter. What was so special about killing creatures? They were creatures. It wasn’t fair. Ryu wanted to take care of the creatures and all life possible. He was trying his best to keep his father’s wishes but in the end, when his father passed, Ryu was on his own.

He had finished college and ended up working in a pharmacy for a few years. Ryu was smart, of course, but nervous. Whenever he was under pressure, he couldn’t work. But thankfully, he never was under pressure. He was far too quick at doing his work, thus allowing him to easily settle down while not working. A few days of work were rough but… he didn’t care. Life was supposed to be rough… and the one thing that made it better?

Spring. Summer. Those two seasons lightened his life.

Why? The leaves and the plants of course. Especially the large trees who bore a special type of life.

Every time during the spring, new trees would suddenly start blooming. In the spring, they seemed to prep to lose their leaves. Within the summer as the days grew colder when time slid by, fall soon arrived. Ryu didn’t enjoy fall all that much. Growing corn was fun, of course, but it was also a time he seemed to worry about. Why?

The Children of the Leaves.

Every time a leaf fell to the ground, it took the life of a small child. Whether it was humanoid or similar to a beast, Ryu didn’t care. These delicate leaves, the children, needed guidance. Everyone called him weird for talking to these children. He didn’t understand why. They were cute children- ones that needed his help. They needed guidance so they could rest easy and bloom.

As fall rolled over once again, Ryu had set off into the woods. When he walked along the path he took every year, leaves were continuing to drop to the ground. Every single leaf on the trees nearby. When they dropped, the leaves took life. The children immediately fled when seeing someone who stared at them. However, Ryu slowly knelt down and looked toward the shy children.

“Don’t be afraid. I’m here to help you.”

“How do we know that?”

“I can see you, Children. All of you. I know all of you and possibly, I could’ve planted your parents. So please. Do not be afraid. I also have a bracelet to show my worthiness.”

Ryu held out his furred arm and showed off the bracelet. The children stared in awe before looking up toward Ryu.

“What’s your name, mister?”

“Ryu. The guardian of the Children. Of all of you. Now come. I’ll lead the way so you can all settle down easily.”

Ryu stood straight and with that, he started to lead the Children of the leaves all around. With every nook and cranny of the forest being covered, Ryu practically had an army by his side. He still continued his long trek which lasted for a day and a night. Eventually, as the foxman arrived to a certain vast location, he looked back to the children. 

“It’s all of your duty to rest here. Some of you may not make it into trees. Some of you may. You’re all children of the leaves. Some leaves make it as where others don’t. So please. Make this vast area turn into a beautiful scene. Go make yourselves comfortable. Sit down anywhere you like. Even in the crevasse of a rock is good enough. As long as you’re comfortable and not scared, you’ll make it to summer,” Ryu gently explained.

The children nodded and they agreed to listen to Ryu. He was a gentle young beast who they all trusted. Thus, the small army of hued children departed away from Ryu and started to split up in the vast area. The foxman contently watched the children, deciding to stick with them for days and nights on end after they settled down. He told them stories and eventually, he continued to speak until the children were no longer. Thus with his journey over for another fall, he trekked back home.

Soon, within the upcoming summer, he would go back and check on the children where they were once resting. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt them… and if he found out anyone hurt his children? They would face dire consequences.

As Ryu went home after days and nights slid by, he started to prepare for winter. He eventually ended the fall off by gently praying for rain for his children of the leaves. Then, he finally ended the fall season by starting his hibernation. He wouldn’t wake up til next spring… so until then, he kept tucked away in bed while time slid by. Soon enough, he’d see his children again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a young age, Taiga never wanted to be king. Thankfully, he would never be king due to being the younger brother. However... all that decided to change when his older brother had kicked the can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another story wrote for someone; all characters respectfully belong to me

Prologue :|:

Being born in a rich family has both its pros and it’s cons. Being born with a sibling within a rich family had no pros at all. Especially when you had to be on your best behaviour so you could claim the throne. Taiga, of course, had to endure this all of his life. He tried to misbehave so he didn’t have to claim the throne. That was until his younger brother died, of course. Though it was because of natural causes, Taiga’s parents always scolded him for it; they blamed him for his brother’s death. They constantly said that Taiga had poisoned him somehow or maybe even put something under his pillow when he slept. The comments and tormenting continued for Taiga’s entire life, even when his parents were on their deathbed, they still blamed him for the death of his younger brother.   
But now? He was king. No one could stop him despite the fact that he didn’t want to be king. He was still there. The feeling wasn’t great, either. His parent’s behaviour had made him so anxious that he didn’t even know how to interact with his townspeople. Therefore, after being declared king, Taiga locked himself away in his castle and refused to leave. The only people he knew were the nearby knights around the castle as well as the maids, servants, and others who tended on him. Maybe one day he would leave- but for now, he remained secluded away from the peering eyes of the town. His only friends were his thoughts and the mental scars his parents had gave him so many years ago.

Chapter 1 :|: The Notification

 

“King. You’re required for business.”

A long dreadful sigh escaped Taiga’s frame as he stood, deciding to tend to his door outside of the throne room. How long had he been asleep, anyway? After all, he still felt groggy. Judging by the moonlight shining in through the room, he shook his head and brushed back his messy tufted fur.

Did he really have to do this? All of this work? It sounded like too much effort for him. Even moving felt like it was too much. Even basic functions sounded like too much work. Nonetheless, Taiga forced himself to answer the door, looking out toward the stern candid guard who stared back at him.

“May we discuss this privately, my lord?”  
“No. Just tell me right here.”  
“Ah- if you say, my lord. There has been a letter from Meru. Would you like to read it?”  
“... fine. Give me the letter.”

After taking the letter from the guard, Taiga unrolled the scroll and started to scan over it. What was this, anyway? Though fancy, the writing was barely legible! Either way, Taiga’s dark eyes squinted as he tried to start reading. Within the letter, it read:

Dear Taiga,  
My old enemy! Just to declare a fair war, I would like to engage in combat with you. Since I know you’re more cowardly than a maneless lion, I know you’ll be quick to draw back. Therefore, I will give you a few weeks to prepare your army and all of your men. I will destroy your kingdom, take your land, steal your women, and make sure your bloodline is demolished. Within those few weeks, I hope you don’t dehydrate from crying so much! Haha, good luck, pathetic king! I can’t wait to meet with you!  
Sincerely, Meru.

Staring intently at the signature and a paw print beside it, Taiga couldn’t help but feel his gut churn with anxiety. An attack? On all of the kingdoms- Ishi, the smallest kingdom, with the most petty king, was being invaded. Why? This was his home. This was his land. Why was he being tortured? His life was a big enough wreck already, why did Meru have to plan an attack now? Probably because one of his villagers had spoke out because he was such a wreck! He wasn’t fit to be a king! 

Shoving the letter back into the guard’s paws, Taiga immediately closed the door and didn’t hesitate to lock it. He listened to the armour clink, then a voice spoke up.

“King. This is important.”

“Shut up! I’ll deal with it later!” he shakily responded, his voice trembling at the thought of the upcoming fight. As the armour of the guard clanked a bit more before finally fading into nothingness, Taiga slid against the door down toward the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. His dark tail curled around his legs and with nothing else to think about, his face was hidden within his soft pants. Being royalty was both good and bad but right now, it was neither; it was horrendous. Starting to panic through his smalls sob session, the cowardly king eventually had ended up drifting into a slumber once again without even realizing it.

Chapter 2 :|: The Dream

Bright brown eyes had fluttered open with a small sense of hope. A floating sensation enveloped Taiga’s body, causing him to start glancing around the vast scene. Everything was so… delicate. So soft. It felt like he was in space, able to breathe, waiting for a goddess to come take him away from his worries. A smile creased his muzzle as he stepped forward, feeling a soft crunch beneath his paws. Looking down, he noticed a dark hue of grass beneath his paws. Everything had such a nice celestial vibe to it. He couldn’t help but look happy, his head perking up afterward. Freedom. At last.

Rushing forward with a happy laugh, Taiga let feral instincts seep out of his body as he dropped to all fours, starting to run around the unknown place. He didn’t care about where he was, it was a nice place. It was relaxing. It took away his worries away. Everything was so… nice. Relaxing. Calm. Not to mention the air was even crisp and cool, adding a nice delicate feeling to his fur. 

Taiga stumbled over a rock before falling onto a cloud, a laugh escaping his frame. This was way too fun! Unable to hide his grin, he snuggled down into the cloud and stretched out happily. Wherever this place was, it was probably heaven. It was way too good to be true! With his eyes closing, he settled down once again before opening his eyes again. Staring toward the celestial speckled sky, the feline softly started to him. 

However, it didn’t last for long when he heard soft crunching. Sitting up, he glanced around and his eyes went wide. Maybe this good place would come to an end. Hearing something, Taiga immediately perked his head. He tried to look around to see where the noise was coming from. Nowhere. No one. What was making the noise? It sounded like how it was when he walked; soft crunching. Therefore, he continued looking around.

“Taiga,” a soft voice spoke, sending shivers across the feline’s body.  
“I know what you desire.”  
“Taiga.”  
“I know what you want.”

Sleek paws laid upon Taiga’s shoulders, causing him to flinch. When he turned around, he noticed a rather tall kitsune wearing a kimono. Who was this? Was she a goddess? As the king lightly pulled away, he stood and bowed with respect.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but I don’t know you.”  
“My name is Yume. You know me now.”  
“Yume. You seem very sweet.”  
“You aren’t flattering me, King.”

 

King? How did she know? Furrowed brows were evident on his face as he intently stared at Yume. What did this kitsune want? Though she was sleek and lithe, Taiga couldn’t help but look worried. Was this actually heaven? Had he died?

 

“I seen what you’re going through. I know how you feel about life. You are not dead, you are merely dreaming. I have you in my grasp. You cannot wake up until I let you. Therefore, I will explain to you why you are here.”

Silence. Then, the kitsune resumed.

“I am Yume, goddess of dreams. I am a kitsune as you have seen. I can remove all of your worries, Taiga. As long as you listen to me and make a promise. If you break your promise within a few weeks, I will have death come to behead you. Do you understand?”

 

A nod. Then, the kitsune resumed.

“Your desires are very unusual for someone your age. Instead of women, you want to look different. You want to run away. You want to be free, Taiga. I know that. I will grant you that wish as long as you promise me that you will not break the promise. I will change your form and you will be able to change back to yourself or whoever you think of. Create as many personas as you can. As long as you use this wisely, it will be your power forever. It is not planted within your genes so don’t worry about reproducing.” 

Once Taiga had nodded, Yume stepped forward. With her paws placed onto Kami’s head. A sharp pain enveloped the feline with the power only to cause him to shoot awake.

Chapter 3 :|: The Escape

With a cloak over his head, Taiga had bolted into the woods as fast as he could. He had taken a new form of a canine. Someone that had never been seen. Though the new power was a good one, it was also bad. Mostly because he had intended using it as a bad thing. He wanted to escape the kingdom. He didn’t want to become a king. He didn’t want to stay as king. Someone else would claim the throne, anyway!   
Therefore, Taiga ran as fast as he could, still going along his way. He stopped within the range of a small hut, deciding to quietly approach it. Maybe this would be somewhere to stay. Maybe this was where he had to stay. If the goddess took his power away, so be it. He could change his looks, dye his fur, and if worse came to worst, he could end his life. As the thoughts ended when he entered the hut, he looked around before sighing. No one. As he took his small dagger out of his pocket, the newly formed tiger decided to wander further inside, deciding that this would be the end.   
Silently though solemnly, the canine decided to go sit down afterward, placing his dagger away. This place was okay. It was dirty, it was abandoned, and it was perfect. He could hunt around here, anyway. If anyone caught him, he’d just keep running.   
Therefore, the ex-king remained where he was before settling down for the first time. Today was the day he was no longer king. Today, the burden was lifted from his shoulders and he was finally a free tiger.


End file.
